


Fix you

by plutodruid



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutodruid/pseuds/plutodruid
Relationships: First Aid/Sixshot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Fix you

“我只想提醒你一下，看起来你已经忘了上次你执意救一个霸天虎时发生了什么……还记得吗？就是在标准教育星17号那件事，首席医官大人。”蓝霹雳的语气中充满了挖苦的意味。

“他全身多处关节脱落，伤口上长满了锈菌，活性能量液大量损失，火种频率低于正常值……”急救员看了一眼他的同伴，发现蓝霹雳和主机站得远远的，好像修理台上瘫痪的那个人能够随时跳起来将他们撕得粉碎似的。“另外，我当然记得那件事……”他显得有些难过“只是……如果我不救他他支撑不了多久了……”

“为了一个敌人牺牲自己人值得吗？别说什么战争结束了没有霸天虎之类的蠢话了，想想开路先锋是怎么死的！对了，你知道他是谁吗？”蓝霹雳将视线移到维修台上，光学镜里满是厌恶“就算你是非战斗人员也该知道他……”他喃喃自语“六面兽……霸天虎的六阶杀手……普神在上啊，你居然在这里救六面兽！”最后那句他几乎是用喊的。

急救员点点头“我知道，但是……”

“没有“但是”……”蓝霹雳粗暴地打断了他的话“这次比上次更糟，如果他活过来我们都会死……我……我还想回到塞伯坦……”他有些乞求的看着汽车人医官。

急救员沉默了。他不是不能理解蓝霹雳的顾虑，可是让他见死不救却是无论如何也做不到的。他看了看六面兽，当时他们正乘坐一艘小型飞船离开失落之光号准备返回塞伯坦，飞行中途降落在一颗小行星准备添加燃料时碰巧“捡到”了这个不知道瘫痪了多久的霸天虎六阶杀手。想想也真是可怕的巧合。

“每个医学生都发过誓……”他叹了口气说“况且，我会接受教训的……我不会彻底修好他，事实上，以他的情况我也办不到。只是在一定程度上维持他的生命，他不会是个威胁。”

“随便你！”蓝霹雳说完忿忿地离开了医疗室。

急救员感到一阵内疚，因为他的医者良芯弄得大家都不愉快不是他所希望的。不过他还是决定继续履行自己医生的职责，他打开自己胸前阀门。

“他需要输液，帮我把输液器拿过来，主机。”

“不……我可不想靠近他……”主机恐惧的看着六面兽。

急救员再次叹了口气，“只是拿过来就好了……”

主机犹豫了一下，最终还是拿起输液器抛给急救员，汽车人医官接过之后立即将一端连接在自己胸前的接口处，另一端连在六面兽身上。

“他的能量液损失过多，四打兰大概不够……”他说着看向主机。

主机立即做了个否决的动作“别看我，哪怕是一滴废油我都不会给他的。”

“好吧，反正捐赠自愿……而且输液对他来说并没有太大的用处。”

话虽如此，急救员的能量液还是源源不断地送入六面兽体内，这让霸天虎六阶杀手恢复了一些意识。

六面兽感到巨大的疼痛传遍全身每一处电路，他的双手胡乱地在身上摸索，下意识的抓住连在胸前的输液器想要把它扯下来。

“别乱动……”急救员不得不停下来按住六面兽的机体想要固定住他。

“主机，帮我打开维修台底下的开关！”他看向主机，后者依然一副不想靠近的样子。

“拜托……”

“好吧……”主机战战兢兢的靠近维修台，启动开关后迅速的闪到了一旁。维修台两侧伸出的固定带禁锢住了床上的病患。

渐渐地，六面兽失去了挣扎的力气，但他显然仍在承受着巨大的痛苦，而且火种跳动频率越来越弱……

急救员重新将输液器连好，尽管他知道这并不会起太大作用。

“疼……”躺在维修台上的六面兽突然发出声响。

“忍着点。”急救员说着一只手轻轻抚上霸天虎六阶杀手的面罩，仿佛是安慰“生存下去靠的是意志。”他轻声对病患说。

六面兽的光学镜闪了闪，发出几声意义不明的低语后慢慢平静了下来。急救员很清楚六面兽的那些恐怖传说，只是不知道为什么他此刻却无法把它们和维修台上那个人联系起来……

他稍稍收回了些芯神，然后将输液器从胸前撤下。

“为什么要停？”主机问道。

“这没什么用处，他的火种衰竭了。”他看了眼六面兽，芯中莫名伤感。

“似乎是个好消息。”主机自言自语道。

“现在只有一个办法，用我发明的“火种助推法”点燃他已经衰竭的火种……”急救员说着打开了六面兽的火种舱。

“普神在上……你疯了吗？！”主机一脸惊恐的说。

“据我说知，这个方法需要互相兼容的火种。”蓝霹雳不知道什么时候进来了，他看了眼六面兽冷冷的说。

急救员点点头“是的。”

“我不是专业人士，不过以我的常识判断我们这里没有人能和他的火种兼容，事实上，我觉得整个塞伯坦都没有。你以前在医学院见过这种类型的火种吗？医官大人？”他有些讽刺的问道。

“第一次见到。”急救员承认。

“啊，没有兼容的火种，好消息不断！”主机在一旁幸灾乐祸的说。

“用我的就可以。我是医务人员，我的火种在紧急时候可以当万能火种用，虽然不能达到绝对兼容火种的功效，但救命是足够了……”

“你真是疯了……”蓝霹雳不可思议的看着他“输液还不够，你居然还要……”

“是啊。”急救员打断了他“如果你不打算帮忙的话我建议你们先出去，我要安心工作了。”

蓝霹雳和主机离开后急救员锁上了医疗室的门。他来到六面兽面前，深吸一口气，打开了自己的火种舱。他需要将自己的火种暂时分离出一部分点燃病患已经衰竭的火种，尽管这个方法已经投入使用，不过风险还是存在的。

他按照标准量分离出自己的火种，然后拿着火种分离器凑近六面兽的火种舱，试图点燃霸天虎六阶越来越微弱的火种。

时间一分一秒过去，六面兽丝毫不见起色。

不应该是这样……一阵极度的挫败感袭来，险些将他击倒在地。助推法是他的骄傲，自从投入使用后拯救过数位病患的生命，他还从没见过完全没有反应的病例。他看着六面兽逐渐暗淡将要熄灭的火种感到愈发焦躁起来。

他看向自己的火种舱，思考几秒钟后再次将分离器插入自己体内……

“六面兽……”他叫着维修台上那个人的名字，紧张的注视着他火种跳动的情况。

终于！六面兽的火种渐渐开始重新散发出光芒，接着跳动频率也逐渐趋于正常。

急救员感到如释重负，他大大的松了一口气。此刻，他几乎忘记了维修台上的那个人的身份，只想为自己拯救了生命而放声大笑。

“干得不错，六面兽。”他笑着拍了拍霸天虎六阶杀手，“接下来只需要保持这个状态就可以了……”他拿下六面兽的面罩，将火种维持装置安在六面兽的面部装甲上。

做完这一切之后他才意识到自己有多累。内置警报装置提醒他疲劳度已经到达阈值，于是他决定先去补充一下能量液。

“他还活着吗？”蓝霹雳的语气中透露出他想得到一个否定答案。

急救员点点头，“我解决了他火种衰竭的问题，不过有些伤是永久性的，他还需要一段时间的机体维护。”

“到时候他会把我们都杀光。”蓝霹雳盯着他说。

“不，我不会让这种事发生的。”急救员肯定的说道“如果他真的……那所有良芯不安和终生愧疚我一个人来承担。”他喝光了杯中的能量液，然后看了一眼一头雾水的蓝霹雳和主机二人，“好了，我现在先去充电。”他说着向休息室走去“如果六面兽有什么问题一定要叫我。”

“我可不关芯他的死活。”蓝霹雳吼道。

第二天

急救员从充电状态下醒来，他感到自己很有必要来个二次充电，昨天救治六面兽让他筋疲力竭。正当他犹豫不决时看到主机急匆匆的来到他房间里。

“他醒了……”主机说，声音中有着明显的惊恐。急救员赶忙拔下充电插头来到医疗室。

“看起来恢复的不错。”急救员做了一些检查说道，然后他拿下六面兽的火种维持器。

“汽车人？……”六面兽的声音听起来十分虚弱“为什么救我？”

“我们发现你的时候你快死了。”急救员平静的说。

“为什么救我？”六阶杀手又重复了一遍。

“我是医生。”

六面兽似乎想笑，振动牵引的伤势让他的笑声化为一声闷哼。

“你以前有做过器官移植吗？”急救员拿着一个数据板问道。

“什么？”

“为了了解你的机体情况我需要你回答一些问题。”

“你想做什么？”

急救员发现这个霸天虎完全是一脸戒备的样子。

“我需要你配合我，告诉我一些信息，这样我才好决定接下来的治疗方案。你难道没听说过吗？这是医生与病人之间的……”他停下来，想要找到个合适的词“交流……”

六面兽笑了“医生与病人之间……”他重复着“好吧，你问吧。”

“你有没有移植过变形齿轮、变速箱、发动机这些装置？”

六面兽点点头，“变形齿轮。”

“做过脑外科手术吗？”

六面兽想了一下“我……不确定……就我所知应该没有。”

急救员有些奇怪的看了他一眼，继续问道“你对神经元过饱和液有没有过敏？”

“不知道。”

“得过电子败血症吗？”

“那是什么东西？”

急救员叹了一口气“你上一次机体维护是什么时候？”

“我不知道你指的是什么。”

“你们霸天虎没有医疗官吗？六面兽。据我所知你还是个高级将领。”

六面兽默不作声。一直以来他都避免面对震荡波，即使在战场上负伤也多半靠自愈，很少有敌人能够给他造成需要去震荡波实验室才能治好的伤。

急救员摇摇头“算了……你有没有使用过兴奋类药物？”

“这问题有什么意义吗？”六面兽显得有些不耐烦。

“你只需要回答是或不是就可以了。”急救员毫不客气的说。

六面兽看了他一眼，最终还是决定回答“威震天有时候会让我们在出征前用上一些……”

“你有没有和伴侣以外的人对接过？”

“汽车人的医生都像你一样这么无聊吗？！”六面兽的光学镜里透出明显的愤怒。  
“那这么说就是有了？”急救员依旧一脸平静的往数据板上输入着什么。

“不……没有……我是说炉渣的这到底是什么问题！”六面兽咆哮着，他被彻底激怒了，若不是他现在太过虚弱他简直要一跃而起夺过急救员的数据板砸烂它。

“别乱动……”急救员赶忙按住他，将他弄掉的氧气管重新插回去。“这只是一些医患之间的常规问题……”

六面兽冷冷的看着他，“那你真该好好学学怎么和病人沟通才对，医生。”语气中充满讽刺。

“这的确是我的弱项。”他承认道。

两人沉默了一阵。

过了好一会儿六面兽才再次开口道“其实你是有所保留的，不是吗？医生。”

急救员看着他，然后缓缓地点了点头。

“我以前……也救过一个霸天虎……是个DJD成员，那个说着听不懂语言的人……”讲述这段回忆对他来说并不容易，所以他犹豫了一下，然后注意到六面兽正在认真的听他诉说，他决定继续说下去“我不顾反对的救了他……结果他杀了我一个同伴……我非常后悔和自责。”说完他叹了口气，注视着六面兽等待他的反应。

六面兽默不作声。时间仿佛过去了很久，急救员只得作罢。“好了，这些管子该拔下来了。”他站起来自言自语道，开始动手拔下连在六面兽身上的医疗导管。

“青丘。”六面兽突然开口道。

“嗯？”

“那个DJD的名字。”

急救员点点头“好像是的。”

“我不是他们。”六面兽低声说。

急救员愣愣地看着他，有点搞不懂他的意思。

正愣神间太空船突然颠簸了一下，紧跟着又一下，接着整个飞船都剧烈的震动起来，随即警报声响起。

“怎么回事？”急救员冲破门而入的主机喊道。

“陨石！我们要坠落了！”主机那惊慌失措的声音传入急救员的音频接收器。

急救员赶忙看向六面兽，还没等他说话就感到一股巨大的冲击力穿过他的外装甲直达全身线路，警告界面不断在光学镜前弹出，随即一声巨响震得他陀螺仪几乎失效。

一切很快就结束了。

急救员再次站了起来，他定了定神，看向六面兽，发现他处于下线状态。

“六面兽？”他赶忙扑了过去，大致检查了一下霸天虎六阶杀手，并没有发现什么严重损伤，这让他松了口气。

“我们迫降到了一颗行星上，星图上没有收录这颗行星的信息，生命探测器显示这里有生命存在。”蓝霹雳走过来说。

“飞船坏了吗？”急救员问。

“底舱发生泄漏，得详细检查一下才能确定损坏程度。”蓝霹雳回答说，他瞥了一眼下线状态的六面兽，露出明显不耐烦的样子“你别再管他了，我们先下去看看能不能修理飞船。”

“好吧，我们走。”离开之前他还是有些不放芯的又看了一眼自己的病患。

“看样子很难修了。”主机检查了一下“虽然我不想这么说，但我们的飞船报废了……”

“炉渣的！”蓝霹雳狠狠地锤了一下飞船机体。

“嘿！那边好像有什么东西！”急救员叫道。

蓝霹雳和主机顺着急救员指的方向看去，几个石头人生物正看着他们，数量越来越多，渐渐将他们包围起来。

“这是什么东西……”蓝霹雳看向自己的同伴。

“不知道……不过他们开始进攻了，快！射击！”主机吼道。

“我们的攻击无效！”急救员惊恐的喊道。一个石头人正朝他扑过来，普神在上……他在芯中默念道，他还不想死在这里……

突然之间，一道光线在他眼前划过，石头人在他面前土崩瓦解。他顺势看去，看到六面兽正扶着舱门单手拿着枪射击。

几乎是一枪一个，剩下的怪物一看势头不对全都逃跑了。六面兽抱住舱门试图不让自己摔倒。

“你怎么会有武器……”急救员来走过来扶住他。

“你解除的只是我一部分武装，剩下的你根本不知道藏在哪儿。你是一个医生，我是霸天虎六阶执行人。”他凑近了急救员的音频接收器轻声说“术业有专攻。”

急救员下意识的跳开，用充满警惕和恐惧的目光盯着这个霸天虎成员。

“我刚才说了，我不是他们，不会恩将仇报的，医生。”六面兽看着他这幅样子有些无奈的说。他踉踉跄跄地走到急救员面前，然后将一个微型炸弹交到他手上。“这个东西对我没用，下次换更大当量的。”

急救员看着手中的炸弹，这种行为有悖他的本性，但在经历过那么残酷、惨痛的教训后他却也不得不耍一些手段。这让他感到愧疚和难受。

“而且……”六面兽的声音再次响起打断了他的思绪“你的手不适合杀人。”他握住急救员的手，无比真诚的说道。

急救员抬起头看着他，一种难以言喻的奇特情绪在他感情扇区里蔓延开来，让他甚至都没注意自己正和六面兽十指紧扣。

“不好意思，打断一下……我们现在要怎么办呢？飞船坏了，这里还有数不清的怪物。”蓝霹雳忧芯忡忡的说道。

急救员这才回过神来，他赶紧将手从六面兽手里抽离出来“只好向失落之光号求救了。”

“等救援赶到我们也早就成了那些怪物的食物了。”六面兽冷冷的说。

“还能怎么办？”急救员说。

六面兽看了他一眼，然后用行动回答了他。他变形成战斗机形态，尽管由于重伤未愈造成变形有些困难不过他还是完成了。

“上来吧。”他说。

“等等，你现在不能变形！你还使用了质量转变功能……你还处在火种维持观察期，这种行为对机体有害！”急救员焦急的冲着战斗机形态的六面兽喊道。

“我们再不离开一会儿那些怪物就会回来的。”六面兽提醒道“我还撑得住，你说过的“生存下去靠的是意志”，医生。”

急救员叹了口气，最终还是妥协了。“好吧，不过我要规定你飞行的速度还有隔多长时间停下来……我要给你检查。”

“都听你的，医生。”六面兽说。

“这个问题待会再说，我们赶紧离开这儿。”蓝霹雳说着打开了战斗机的舱门。

不管怎么样，这次救霸天虎的结局总算不错。他在芯中说道，在起飞前默默的看了一眼急救员。

（全文完）


End file.
